pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY060: Een Pokémon Show Debuut!
(Engels: A Showcase Debut!) is de 60ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 11de aflevering van het 18de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. Plot Het is tijd om je droom waar te maken Serena het is tijd voor de Coumarine City Pokémon Show. Tijdens de Pokémon Show moet Serena het opnemen tegen getalenteerde Pokémon-Artiesten en haar vriendin Shauna. Serena heeft één kans om te stralen, maar een ongelukje ligt in een klein hoekje. Gaat het Serena lukken om de Pokémon Show te winnen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Serena is Fennekin aan het klaarmaken voor hun Pokémon Show Debuut.Voordat Serena samen met haar vrienden naar het theater toegaat, laat Serena haar vrienden haar nieuwe jurk zien. Wat later komen Serena en haar vrienden aan bij het theater, wanneer ze het theater inlopen worden ze begroet door Shauna. Wanneer Serena en Shauna de kleedkamer inlopen, komt Jessie eraan lopen die ook meedoet aan de Coumarine Pokémon Show. Ondertussen staan er bij de ingang van het theater een hoop verslaggevers te wachten op Palermo, een oud jurylid van de Pokémon show. De verslaggevers willen heel graag Palermo interviewen, maar Palermo negeert de verslaggevers en loopt het theater in. Het wordt al snel duidelijk dat Palermo helemaal geen zin heeft in de Pokémon Show, maar dat ze verplicht is om deze Pokémon Show bij te wonen. Terwijl Serena, Shauna en Jessie zich aan het klaarmaken zijn voor de Pokémon Show, zijn Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, James, Meowth en Wobbuffet aan het wachten tot de show begint. Opeens gaan de lichten in het theater aan en verschijnt Monsieur Pierre op het podium. Monsieur Pierre laat zijn vriend Klefki op het podium komen en Klefki geeft Monsieur Pierre de Coumarine Debutanten Prinsessen Sleutel. Monsieur Pierre vertelt het publiek dat een Pokémon-Artiest die drie sleutels weet te verzamelen wordt toegelaten in de meesters klasse en de Artiest die in de meesters klasse weet te winnen wordt de Koningin van Kalos. Terwijl Monsieur Pierre bezig is met zijn introductie, zegt Palmero tegen zichzelf dat er nooit meer een net zo goede Koningin van Kalos zou zijn als Aria. Monsieur Pierre vertelt dat het thema van de Thema Demonstratie van de Coumarine City Pokémon Show, Pokémon styling is. Tijdens de Pokémon Styling Ronde krijgt een Artiest tien minuten de tijd om hun Pokémon te stylen. Vervolgens laat Monsieur Pierre de eerste drie Pokémon-Artiesten op het podium komen, dit zijn Shauna, Jessie en Alouette. Alouette geeft haar Furfrou een Pharaoh Kapsel, Shauna maakt van de zaad op de rug van Bulbasaur een mooi boeket met bloemen en Jessie verandert haar Pumpkaboo in een lelijk zwart monster. Het publiek is onder de indruk van Furfrou en Bulbasaur, maar Jessie valt behalve bij James, Meowth en Wobbuffet niet zo in de smaak bij het publiek. Daarna mag het publiek hun glowsticks pakken en mogen ze stemmen op de Artiest die het volgens hem of haar het beste heeft gedaan. Jessie krijgt naast de stemmen van James en Meowth geen stemmen van het publiek, terwijl Shauna en Alouette aardig wat stemmen krijgen, maar Shauna is uiteindelijk de winnaar en gaat daardoor door naar de volgende ronde. Na een aantal andere optredens is Serena uiteindelijk als laatste aan de buurt. Wanneer Serena voor het eerst op het podium staat is ze heel zenuwachtig, maar wanneer ze naar haar Fennekin kijkt is ze niet meer zo zenuwachtig. Daarna begint Serena met het stylen van Fennekin, terwijl Serena Fennekin aan het stylen is herinnert Serena zich wat Ash haar had verteld. Ash had tijdens het Pokémon Zomerkamp vertelt dat niets wat je tijdens je reis doet nutteloos is en dat je alles wat je leert kan gebruiken. Dankzij de woorden van Ash is Serena zelfverzekerder dan ooit en maakt ze een mooie outfit voor haar Fennekin. thumb|250px|Soms moet je het verleden loslaten om verder te kunnen.Nadat haar tegenstanders Blanche en Clarice hun creaties aan het publiek hebben laten zien, is het de buurt van Serena om de outfit van Fennekin aan het publiek te laten zien. Wanneer Serena en Fennekin het podium oplopen, is het publiek erg onder de indruk van de prestatie van Serena, Serena heeft zich nog nooit zo blij gevoelt als op dat moment. Maar opeens struikelt Fennekin over het strikje van haar outfit, waardoor Fennekin met een harde klap op de grond valt. Serena rent gelijk naar haar Pokémon toe en ze geeft Fennekin een knuffel, maar helaas is de Pokémon Show voor Serena voorbij. Wat later in de kleedkamer vertelt Serena aan Shauna dat ze vergeten was dat Fennekin ook nog goed moest kunnen lopen in haar outfit. Shauna probeert Serena op te vrolijken en vertelt dat de outfit van Fennekin er wel mooi uitzag. Serena bedankt Shauna voor haar hulp en gaat zich daarna omkleden zodat ze straks Shauna kan aanmoedigen. Nadat Serena haar normale kleren weer heeft aangetrokken, kijken Serena, Fennekin en Pancham naar het optreden van Bulbasaur en Flabébé. Shauna gebruikt de Fairy Wind van Flabébé in combinatie met de Petal Dance van Bulbasaur, waardoor Shauna er volgens Bonnie als een fee uitziet. Daarna maakt Bulbasaur het optreden af met zijn Solar Beam. Vervolgens mag het publiek kiezen wie de winnaar wordt van de Coumarine Pokémon Show en het publiek besluit dat Shauna de winnaar wordt, hiermee heeft Shauna haar eerste Prinsessen Sleutel verdient. Gelijk nadat de Pokémon Show voorbij is verlaat Palermo het theater. Wat later die avond nemen Serena en haar vrienden afscheid van Shauna en ze beloven Shauna dat ze niks aan Tierno en Trevor zullen vertellen, zodat Shauna het zelf aan hun kan vertellen. Nadat Shauna is vertrokken, lopen Bonnie en Serena voor Ash en Clemont uit naar het Pokémon Center om wat te gaan eten. Clemont vertelt Ash dat hij bang is dat het helemaal niet zo goed gaat met Serena, maar Ash vertelt Clemont dat hij zich geen zorgen moet maken omdat Serena heel sterk is. De volgende ochtend is Serena al vroeg in de haven van Coumarine City. Samen met haar Pokémon kijkt Serena naar de oceaan, opeens wordt ze herinnert aan het ongelukje van Fennekin tijdens de Pokémon Show en begint ze te huilen. Fennekin en Pancham rennen gelijk naar haar toe om haar te troosten. Terwijl Serena aan het huilen is, komt de auto van Palermo wat verder op er aan rijden. Palermo herkent Serena als het meisje dat de Pokémon Show verloor vanwege een ongelukje. Palermo is onder de indruk van Serena, maar wanneer haar reisgenoot vraagt waar Palermo naar kijkt, zegt ze dat het niks is. Serena is boos op zichzelf omdat ze de Pokémon Show hebben verloren, maar ze is blij dat ze uiteindelijk de moed heeft gehand om haar dromen te volgen. Serena pakt een schaar en begint ineens haar haar kort te knippen. Serena's haar wordt verlicht door de zonsopgang, dit is tevens de zonsopgang van een nieuwe Serena. Wat later in het Pokémon Center laat Serena haar nieuwe outfit en haar nieuwe kapsel aan haar vrienden zien. Bonnie vindt het oude kapsel van Serena een stuk mooier, maar Ash vindt dat dit kapsel haar ook heel goed staat. Ash merkt op dat Serena zijn lintje heeft gebruikt in haar nieuwe outfit, hierdoor moet Serena blozen. Daarna rent Serena het Pokémon Center uit en rent ze richtig Lumiose City voor het volgende Gym gevecht van Ash tegen zijn goede vriend Clemont. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Het is tijd voor Serena’s Pokémon Show in Coumarine City en haar vriendin en rivale Shauna heeft zich ook ingeschreven voor de wedstrijd. Bij de eerste ronde gaat het om het Pokémon Stying Thema Optreden, hetgeen een soort Pokémon modeshow is. De artiesten zijn in groepen verdeeld. Slechts één deelnemer per groep mag naar de volgende ronde. Shauna wint makkelijk van haar groep en verslaat daarbij Jessilee (Team Rocket’s Jessie in vermomming) In Serena’s groep lijkt alles soepel te lopen, totdat Fennekin over het lint struikelt als ze op het podium lopen. Daarmee liggen ze uit de race en Serena moet teleurgesteld toekijken hoe Shauna een prachtig Freestyle Optreden geeft met haar Bulbasaur en Flabébé en de Pokémon Show en haar eerste Prinsessen-Sleutel wint. Serena neem even tijd om te treuren, maar beseft dan dat dit pas de eerste stap is op weg naar haar droom. Ze vindt het tijd voor verandering en ze keert terug bij haar vrienden met een nieuwe haarstijl en een nieuwe outfit. Ondertussen hebben Ash en Clemont de volgende stopplek op hun reis vastgesteld. Want het is tijd dat zij tegenover elkaar zullen komen te staan in de Lumiose Gym! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Palermo *Alouette *Blanche *Clarice *Elma Pokémon *Shauna's Flabébé *Blanche's Meowstic (man) *Blanche's Meowstic (vrouw) *Clarice's Fletchling *Alouette's Furfrou *Elma's Roserade Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Mawile *De DroomDroom animatie is aangepast om bij Serena's nieuwe uiterlijk te passen. *Op dezelfde dag dat deze aflevering werd uitgezonden in Nederland werd er in de VS de aflevering Een Demonstratie met Vurige Charme! uitgezonden, in beide afleveringen doet Serena mee aan een Pokémon Show. *Team Rocket's Motto was niet te horen in deze aflevering en ze schoten er niet van door. *Wanneer Serena op de pier begint te huilen en Fennekin en Pancham haar proberen te troosten valt er een remix van het Snowbelle City's thema te horen en kun je ook AZ's thema horen. *Deze aflevering bevat flashbacks uit de volgende afleveringen: **XY001: Kalos, Waar Dromen en Avonturen Beginnen! Grace's Fletchling maakt Serena wakker. **XY002: Achtervolging in Lumiose City! Serena geeft Grace's Rhyhorn te eten. **XY003: Een Levendig Luchtgevecht! Serena verlaat Vaniville Town om op reis te kunnen met Ash, Serena komt aan bij Professor Sycamore. **XY004: Een Vriendschap met Knetterende Konen! Serena kiest Fennekin als haar Starter-Pokémon en Fennekin gebruikt zijn Ember om Serena tegen Vespiquen aanvallen te beschermen en geeft daarna Serena's hoed terug. **XY007: Wat een Gesjees Tijdens de Rhyhorn-Race! Serena gaat samen met Ash en zijn vrienden op reis, Serena wordt gelikt door de Rhyhorn en Serena geeft Ash haar eigen gemaakte koekjes. **XY039: Een Zomer vol Ontdekkingen! Serena borstelt Fennekin's staart in de buurt van het Pokémon Zommerkamp. **XY047: Dromen over een Leven als Artiest! Serena ontmoet Pancham en vangt hem. **XY053: Een Race naar Huis! Serena oefent met haar Pokémon voor de Pokémon Show en wint de Skiddo race van haar moeder. **Serena verliest de Pokémon Show uit deze aflevering. *Dit is de eerste keer dat de VS scene voorkomt zonder dat er een Pokémon gevecht plaats vindt. *Shauna heeft in deze aflevering een hart op haar Bulbasaur's hoofd geschilderd, dit is misschien een verwijzing naar May's Bulbasaur dit van nature een hart op zijn hoofd had. Fouten *Tijdens de montage met de overige Pokémon-Artiesten is er een scene met een Swirlix, een Sylveon en een Swanna. Wanneer het publiek mag stemmen staan ze als volgt Swirlix links, Sylveon in het midden en Swanna recht, maar wanneer Sylveon met haar trainer wint, verwisselen Swirlix en Swanna met hun trainers van plaats. Galerij XY060-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Coumarine Showcase theater.png|Coumarine City Theater Serena XY060 showcase.png|Serena maak zich klaar voor de Show XY060 Shauna VS sprite.png|Jessie VS Shauna VS Alouette Shauna Showcase Pokemon Styling.png|Shauna tijdens de Styling ronde. Armelle.png|Alouette met haar Furfrou Jessie Pokémon-Artiest.png|Jessie met haar Pumpkaboo Stemmen bij een Pokémon Show.png|Het publiek stemt voor de beste Artiest Serena met Pancham en Fennekin XY060.png|Serena met Fennekin en Pancham na de Show van Shauna XY060 Serena VS Sprite.png|Serena VS Clarice VS Blanche Blanche.png|Blanche met haar Meowstic Clarisse.png|Clarice met haar Fletchling Serena Showcase debut.png|Serena met haar Fennekin XY060 Serena veliest de wedstrijd.png|Fennekin valt op het podium XY060 Serena met Fennekin na de wedstrijd.png|Een sippe Fennekin met een Serena die haar emoties opkropt Shauna Flabébé.png|Shauna met haar Flabébé in de finale Shauna XY060 showcase.png|Shauna met haar lint tijdens de finale Serena and Fennekin.png|Serena met Fennekin in een flashback Serena anime 2.png|Serena laat haar nieuwe outfit zijn aan haar vrienden Serena Blosend XY060.png|Serena bloost wanneer ze merkt, dat Ash het blauwe lint herkent. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY: Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (Seizoen 18) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)